


When My World Crumbles, Yours is the Shoulder I Cry On

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Don’t copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sadness, Sisterly Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Alex deals with the effects of depression, leaning on her sister for support.





	When My World Crumbles, Yours is the Shoulder I Cry On

  


  


Kara had a feeling something was up, when J'onn told her that Alex had left earlier than usual that day, so she decided to drop by unannounced, with a few pints of ice cream in her hands.

"Alex?" she called as she entered from the balcony. She peeked in and saw her sister laying flat on the couch, eyes closed, Bose QuietComfort 35's over her ears, with one hand clutched in a fist over her chest, and the other arm dangling to the ground, holding onto a glass of scotch that sat on the floor. When she saw this, she knew that her sister had fallen into one of those so-called, "bad times."

Kara placed the ice cream on the coffee table, sat down on the arm of the couch, then softly reached her right hand out to pet at her sister's head, stroking from Alex's forehead up to her hair. She did it as gently as possible, so that she wouldn't startle her. Kara knew first-hand how Alex's agent-training instincts ended up being rather violent and startling for anyone involved, if handled incorrectly. The blonde's efforts were eventually returned with a set of brown eyes that slowly blinked open, accompanied by a pained smile that formed on the redhead's face.

Alex shifted one of the earpieces off her ears, leaving the other as is, so that she could continue to listen to her music.

  


"Hey, Kara," she said.

"J'onn told me that you left early. Thought I'd come by to check on you. You alright?" the blonde said, her face weathered with concern.

Alex just pressed her lips firmly and nodded. There was sadness in her eyes and Kara could easily see it for what it was.

"Having another one of those days?" she said with sympathy, as she continued to stroke the woman's hair.

Alex's eyes lowered, and her head tilted down, away from Kara. The brunette then closed her eyes, and sighed as she nodded.

"Alex," she said softly. "I think you should really find someone to talk to. I think it might help you."

"I tried talking to you...," she said hopelessly. "Didn't work," she shrugged.

"I just couldn't understand what you were trying to tell me," the blonde expressed, furrowing her brows with worry.

Kara's heart felt heavy at seeing Alex this way. Agent Danvers was always such a strong woman, but even she, had her own demons that would render her an unsteady mess, full of doubt and sadness.

"That's the problem, Kar," Alex said with a bit of exasperation on her voice as she rolled over and sat up, grabbing at her drink and downing it all, before shaking her head. 

"It's all up here," she said, pointing at the temple of her head, "And here," the brunette continued, tapping at her chest. 

"I can't even begin to explain what I'm feeling or what's going on. I just...I feel helpless, you know?" Alex finished, her eyes pleading at Kara, as if they were trying to communicate to her silently that she really needed her help.

Kara shifted onto the sofa to sit next to her sister. She threw one arm around redhead's shoulder, and the other arm around the woman's chest, pulling her into a tight embrace. Alex just fell into it, laying her head down onto her sister's shoulder.

Alex closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep her tears at bay, but failed, as a slow stream started to fall.

"If I can't ever express to you how I feel...about what's wrong...and you know me more than anyone in this universe...," she started as she swallowed hard, "then I don't know how any one else could understand..."

"Al..."

  


Alex held a lot of her emotions inside. She was the older sister who was always told to watch out for Kara, and after a while, the importance of it took residence in her heart, eventually putting Kara ahead of herself, majority of the time. She also was a senior agent, a leader, and a mentor to many of those at the DEO. She strove to remain infallible around her peers, for their sake. Between her selflessness, her duty and obligation, and a bit of stubbornness, she never realized how there were instances that accumulated, putting a toll on her emotional and mental self. Ever since she and Maggie broke up, she'd never felt the same. It was then, when she started to go downhill. After endless nights with Kara, her sister told her that she was probably suffering from depression, and was not just being upset, because there were days like today, where Alex would just become ridden with sadness, with no particular event to attribute it to.

It'd been happening for at least two months now, where Alex just started to feel this way. She tried hard at first to fight it, but in the end, she honestly couldn't. Her mind just wouldn't cooperate. It was like it just gave up trying. Then, there was constant heaviness in her chest and tightness in her throat. Some days, she cried to herself. Other days, she couldn't cry at all, despite wanting to so badly. The only way she found to cope, was by closing herself off for periods of time, finding solace with her music, safe in the confines of her home, as she found refuge on her couch, her bed, or her floor. She would occasionally nurse a glass of scotch to go along with it, but promised Kara she wouldn't go too far with it, after that one night when the blonde found her blacked-out on the kitchen floor.

  


"We'll figure this out, okay?" Kara said, holding her sister tightly and rocking them back and forth for comfort.

Tears continued down the agent's face, unsure if there would be any hope. With each passing incident, the following ones just felt darker and darker.

"I'm sorry Kara...I don't...I don't...," she said, voice shaky.

"Shh...we'll get through this. Together. I promise. You're one of the strongest women I know. You can survive this. I know you can. Until then, I'll never leave your side, Alex. Never. Remember that. Okay?" Kara said, squeezing her as tight as she could without hurting her. "I love you."

"I...I lo...love you too, Kara...," the redhead whimpered, continuing to sob into her sister's shoulder.

  


And in that second, Alex felt a moment of reprieve, grateful to have Kara with her; she was always there to lean on, when she needed it the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Gifs: 
>   * First - Courtesy of @detectiverosabiaz on Tumblr.
>   * Second - Courtesy of @jaxnathanielsteller on Tumblr.
> 

> 
> Find me on there too: [ dreamsescapeus ](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com)


End file.
